Enemy
by forebodinggirl
Summary: El se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en lo que siempre habría estado esperando durante el inicio de la secundaria, Un primer amor. Diablos, diablos, ¡Diablos! (Re-Subido)
1. ¿Desastre?

**CAPITULO 1 ¿DESASTRE?**

* * *

_._

Itachi uchiha era un hombre único. ¿Un hombre? Claro que era un hombre.

Era majestuoso, era difícil de comprender

El era sabio, pensador e inteligente.

El era lo que Sakura Haruno había estado esperando desde el inicio de la secundaria.

Un tipo atractivo, atento e interesante. Así nunca se aburriría como su novia.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? En sus pensamientos como persona jamás se la había venido a la cabeza la terrible idea de tener novio a tan corta edad.

A es que tan solo tenía 14 o 15 años ¿no? Dios, que joven aun.

'' ¡Es tan joven! Aun le queda por vivir, aun puede jugar con sus muñecas. '' Sus tías siempre hablaban de lo mismo. Hasta el punto en el que, prometió nunca enamorarse de un joven, ni tener un noviecillo hasta una edad determinada.

Hasta que…

Conoció a este muchacho. Inesperadamente, claro.

Oh sí, lo típico.

_Flash Back:_

Ella había abierto la puerta del vestidor. Tomo el vestido escarlata de siempre y logro entrar en él en menos de un segundo. Se colocó aquellos taconcitos negros y se miro al espejo triúnfate. Se admiro completa, cada detalle le encantaba. Sonrió, colmándose de dicha al verse tan diferente en tanto tiempo; y la ansiedad comenzó a recorrerla. Quería demostrarle al mundo entero en lo que se había convertido. Se miro por última vez, y salió de casa. Cerró la puerta con llave, y luego se paseo como todo una dama en el jardín de la casa. Había una pequeña flor, de esas tantas que había sembrado cuando niña al lado de su padre. La arranco, y así la poso en sus cabellos despeinados.

Camino con seguridad hacia la motocicleta de su padre, subió con el enseguida, y partieron directo a la fiesta de fin de año.

Feliz.

—Que te dijo esa amiguita tuya, eh… ¿Ana es que se llama? — Pregunto Kizashi, el padre de Sakura. Un hombre que aún conservaba su espíritu aventurero. Sakura amaba ir de viaje con su padre en aquella motocicleta gris que había comprado hace un año.

Ante la pregunta rodó los ojos divertida.

— ¡Papa! Se llama ¡Ino! Ino, Ino. —Exclamo riendo.

—Oh… Ino. Bien, bien prometo llamarla así. Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Quién será el muchachito que llevara a mi pequeña Sakura a bailar?

— ¡Basta, basta! No me hagas sonrojar… Bueno, respecto a eso, dijo que era un chico mayor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un chico mayor? ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Pregunto alterado. Sakura rió.

—Ni idea, pero… Bueno, yo solo quiero bailar por primera vez. Ya sabes, la única vez que baile fue en cuarto grado de primaria, con esas tontas orejitas de conejo, ¡hay que vergüenza! — Ambos rieron.

—Hey, hey andas muy feliz ¿no? ¿Qué te traes? ¿No será que el mequetrefe ese con el que vas a bailar te trae así? Jum… —Dijo divertido.

— ¡Nooo! Y es que, ni lo conozco.

—Ten mucho cuidado con hacer cosas que no deberías. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Bien, lo hare, papa. —Luego ambos sonrieron.

Pasaron los minutos, Kizashi se detuvo, y Sakura bajo de la motocicleta. Su padre le entrego su cartera, y luego el la miro un tanto triste. Ella se extraño.

—Papa, no te vayas a preocupar por mí, bueno yo… yo te aseguro que no pasa nada malo.

—Sakura, ya no eres una niñita, lo sé muy bien. Pórtate bien, ¿vale? No quiero problemas. Pasare por ti a las 9:00. Cuídate mucho, no vayas a desabrigarte si llueve. — Por ultimo le entrego un pequeño abrigo negro. Su padre sonrió con ternura, luego le guiño el ojo, para despedirla con un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Adiós, pequeña.

—Adiós, papa.

Suspiro, cerró los ojos contenta, y se adentro en el gran salón de baile.

Dio el primer paso, y la finita corriente de nervios le recorrió el cuerpo; se detuvo.

''Vamos Sakura, bailaras con un chico. No hay nada que perder. ''

Vamos, no debía acobardarse esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle a todos que en realidad si había una exótica melena rosa en aquella fiesta. La música en alto volumen, y gente aquí y allá bailando. Se rasco la cabeza nerviosa y camino despacio.

Miro alrededor, en busca de compañía, o de Ino por supuesto.

Su querida amiga que había elegido su pareja para el baile, muestra de su mala suerte con los chicos.

¡Aquí esta! La rosada del vestidito rojo. ¿Es que acaso nadie la ve?

Frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y bufo desesperada. De nuevo, miro alrededor.

—Tonta Ino, Acaso, ¿Se tardara tanto? — Murmuro. Era raro no ver a Ino por esos lares. Se la imaginaba bailando con cualquier chico. Siguió caminando.

Iba sentarse pero…

— ¡Oye suéltame que te pasa! —Cuando ya lo iba a hacer, sus ojos y su cuerpo se derrumbaba de manera brusca hacia el piso. Su vista se nublo, tenía el rostro pegado a la baldosa del blanco, que poco a poco se tornaba carmín, y su boca comenzaba a llenarse inconscientemente de…

¿Sangre?

.

.

.  
_Es irónico que haya empezado con una discusión sin sentido._

Así que sangre es lo que brotaba de sus labios.

Pudo escuchar las risas escandalosas y los malos comentarios no harían falta, claro.

Estaba en el suelo, sus codos apoyados, y un punzante dolor en la quijada. Lo único que podría hacer era disimular, hacer que nada había pasado que jamás había caído tontamente.

Trato de levantarse.

—_Disimula, vamos disimula._ — Se repetía mentalmente, tratando más que nada ignorar las risas burlonas. Ya de pie vio un tumulto de gente rodeándola. Rayos, alguien cae y todos pierden la cabeza. Pero obviamente la ponía iracunda que alguien muy ''gracioso'' la hizo caer. ¿Podía al menos por una vez caminar con tranquilidad sin caerse? Caerse en los pasillos se había convertido en una mala costumbre; como ejemplo estaba la llegada de la secundaria, cuando cayó enfrente de toda la clase con su lonchera de estrellas fucsias. Debía caer inútilmente al piso y regarlo todo. Avergonzarse no era nada para ella, afrontarlo con una sonrisa siempre solía ser su remedio. Pero esa vez era diferente, porque su propósito el último día del año era no cometer cualquier tontada como esa, haría pagar. Y vaya que le molestaba que la miraran de arriba abajo.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Tendré algo en la cara? — Se pregunto. Se toco, pellizco, inspeccionándose a sí misma en busca de algo para nada normal, todo bien por ahora. A excepción del hilito de sangre que ahora recorría sus labios.

—Jum… Vaya que gracioso ¿verdad? ¡Exijo saber quien me ha empujado! — Exclamo molesta. Se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Las risas aumentaron. Busco a alguien lo suficientemente convencional como para ser así de busca problemas. Nada más le daría su merecido, pensaba ella.

Ah, eso.

Detuvo la búsqueda.

— ¡Tu! Así que tu ¿No? Diablos ¿Puedo disfrutar lo único que queda del año? — Cabello negro, ojos carmines, y expresión de maldad. Ay, pero andaba de lo más normal con esa copa en sus manos, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Bingo.

—Allí esta ese sujeto, pero que tonto eh? ¡Es una maldita menta!

Le señalo, todos voltearon a verlo como si hubiera sido el responsable de una masacre. Pero no faltaba la gente metiche. Una chica joven de cabello rojizo hablo:

— ¡No tienes el derecho de culparlo a él! Si explicaras bien, niñita.

— ¿Niñita? —La copa se rebosaba.

Si es que odiaba caerse en los pasillos. Que la llamaran así, también.

—Si, niñita ¿no eres eso? — Ahí fue cuando los insultos empezaron. Ella allí la otra allá. ¿Cómo?

—Hey Itachi, creo que están hablando de ti. hn — Musito uno de los amigos del supuesto culpable. Rubio y de ojos azules. Le golpeo levemente el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — Atino él.

—Si dejaras de soñar, hn.

¿Acaso no se estaba dando cuenta de que esa fiesta se estaba convirtiendo en una plaza de mercado gracias a el?

Sakura y aquella chica parecían raperas insultándose de la peor manera. Itachi, se dio cuenta. Supo de su existencia. Todo iba bien con esas dos, si claro. Hasta que…

— ¡Tu! Idiota, con tu aire a poderío, pareces una chica con ese cabello tan largo y… esas pestañas…

— ¿Envidiables?

— ¿Hermosas?

—Bah, ¿Quién no las querría?

Todos se habían unido a la discusión, bueno si es que eso era. Sakura apretó los puños, y lo volvió a señalar.

— ¡Agh! ¡Cállense! Cualquiera podría confundirlo con una chica al idiota este.

— ¡Oye no te metas conmigo niña malcriada! hn— Pero ''Deidara'' el amigo de ''Itachi'' era tan ignorante que llego a pesar que se estaban refiriendo a él.

Itachi, ¿aun no sabes que hablan de ti?

—No es contigo metiche, es con tu amiguito. —Grito Sakura. — Pero… veo que tú también podrías ser una chica. — Carcajeo con malicia.

—Hn. — Deidara fulmino.

—Vaya, este chico parece ser un completo ingenuo. ¿¡Oye escuchas!?

El reacciono. Estaba tan entretenido mirando los ojos de Sakura que ni cuenta se daba que ella emitía palabras insultantes hacia él. Sakura llego a pensar que estaba loco o, quizá era muy ignorante; o era mudo; o era muy tonto de seguro. Divago.

— ¿Qué? — Volvió a decir.

—Agh, pero que idiota. —Bufo ella.

— ¿Que estas buscando?

—Fuiste tú quien me empujo. — Mascullo.

— ¿Q-que?

—Ah Itachi… ¡Focus! —Murmuro Deidara imitando tontamente al pelinegro.

—No he empujado a nadie.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Sakura.

—No te he empujado niña, ¿no escuchas? — Frunció el ceño. Sakura también lo hizo, apretó los dientes, iba a golpearlo.

La multitud hizo lo típico, lo que suelen hacer normalmente cuando alguien insulta feo a alguien.

— ¡Ohhhh!

— ¡Se que fuiste tú!

— ¡Yo no he sido!

— ¡Que si!

—Am, técnicamente si, Itachi. —Dijo Deidara riendo.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron ambos.

—Hn.

No faltaban las interrupciones.

— ¡Oh que lindos! ¡Ya se están conociendo!

Ino Yamanaka.

Aplaudió, como adolescente en un concierto de una banda juvenil de pop.

—Ah, todos se han ido. — Pensó Sakura. — Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

—Owww, ¡Me parece perfecto! Así podrán bailar con más confianza. Es más, que guapo has venido, Itachi.

.

.

.


	2. Inquietud

**_Inquietud_**

* * *

**_._**

Todo podía ser perfecto.

Al menos sin una caída como siempre.

Todo habría sido perfecto si tan solo no hubiera caído tontamente al suelo.

Tampoco, si hubiera iniciado una discusión sin sentido.

Ni haber culpado sin prueba alguna a un ''Inocente'' no tan inocente.

Y mucho menos si el bastardo que la había hecho pasar vergüenza, era el chico que la llevaría al ritmo de la música.

No, nunca lo pensó.

...

—Espera, ¿Qué? — Musito ingenua. Ino hizo un gesto de ternura al verla confundida. Itachi miro a su alrededor notando que sus amigos se habían ido.

—Itachi-San ella es Sakura, la chica de la que te hable. Sakura el es Itachi. — Ino los tomo de las manos y los presento.

— ¿Sakura? — Sakura creía que era la única que no entendía nada, pero no lo era. Si bien, Itachi Uchiha había escuchado hablar de ella. También sabía que una de las amigas de su hermano había mencionado algo parecido con un favor como ese. El favor trataba mas que nada... de Sakura.

— ¿Qué? Pero, pero si tu… tu a mí, ¿Me empujaste verdad? —Itachi iba a hablar pero Ino interrumpió.

—Oh Sakura no lo abrumes, Itachi-San nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso a una chica. —Ino les tomo las manos y las unió. Luego miro a Sakura, noto que un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios. Sabía bien que había caído al piso y que todos se habían burlado de ella. Esa chica era un completo caso. La conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano.

— ¿Otra vez volviste a caer? — Dijo divertida.

Sakura rodo los ojos fastidiada. Vaya que no se esperaba nada de eso.

—Si…

—Descuida, se quién podrá…

—Disculparse conmigo, lo sé. — Sakura dirigió la mirada a Itachi. Le miro despreciable, el solo arqueo una ceja y la miro fijamente. Ino se acerco al oído de Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿sabías que he elegido a un diamante? El no es un patán, además de que esta tan bueno como un chocolate, no deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Y, además le hable mucho sobre ti, supongo que le has agradado. Más tarde tendré tiempo de explicarte todo. —Se alejo de su oído y le sonrió, arreglo su cabello para atrás y le sonrío con dulzura. Sakura la miro con desconfianza y entrecerró los ojos.

Ino se acerco a Itachi y también le dijo algo al oído.

—Comadreja tonta, se bueno con ella, es maravillosa. Tú quisiste todo este tiempo una buena chica, puedo jurarte que ella lo es. Sabes que hago esto por su bien, no es una chica con suerte que digamos, sabes bien que no permitiré que quede sola esta temporada. —Itachi la escucho claramente, él entendía todo. No era malo solo que…

—Lo sé.

—Itachi no olvides acompañarla toda la tarde y noche. Y no te preocupes por llevarla a casa, su padre vendrá por ella. —El asintió.

—Ah, y Sakura, no seas orgullosa y baila con él.

—Hmp.

Itachi e Ino rieron.

—Nunca cambias. —Sacudió su cabello con ternura y la abrazo fuerte.

—Itachi y Sakura. Rayos suenan tan bien juntos. —Exclamo contenta, para después irse. Se había perdido entre la multitud.

Sakura quedo perpleja, seguía sin entender. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría Ino emparejarla con un completo desconocido? Bueno, si es que al menos ella le conocía.

— ¿¡Pero qué tontería!?

— ¿Qué?

—Hmp, cállate.

Itachi sonrío, aunque hace poco tiempo que la conocía podía jurar que era una chica de carácter fuerte, se molestaba con frecuencia, lo notaba cada vez que le gritaba o rodaba los ojos enfadada.

Poco después, Sakura noto que las luces habían sido apagadas, pero sin embargo, seguía mirando entretenida a Itachi, que ni cuenta se daba de que estaban tomados de las manos.

_''He escuchado ese nombre alguna vez. ''_

_''Recuerdo que Ino me dijo que bailaría con un chico lindo, pero yo no me esperaba que fuera este''._

_''Que ojos… ¿Podrá haber alguien con unos ojos así?''_

_''Por favor, miren su cabello, que largo es…''_

_''Su cabello es extraño''_

_''Ah diablos debo admitir que él es… ¿lindo?''_

_''Ella. ''_

—Suéltame. —Dijo secamente Sakura. Pausando las críticas y opiniones mentales que ambos se hacían de cada uno. Se deshizo del agarre de Itachi. El la soltó.

Sakura enarco una ceja cuando el hablo con ella.

—Eres amiga de la chica rubia, no puedo fallarle. Dijo que querías bailar conmigo.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Pues ella me dijo lo contrario.

— ¿Cuándo?

—La conozco, es buena amiga.

—Hmp. No te conozco para nada, lo único que se de ti es que fuiste el estúpido que me hizo caer.

—No fue mi intención.

—Claro, hasta hiciste que mi labio sangrara.

—Pues ya te lo he dicho no fue mi intención.

— ¡No soy tonta!

—Hmp.

—Itachi.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?

—Sí.

—Ah... es gracioso. —Dijo riendo.

—Pero tú te llamas Sakura.

— ¿Y? Es bonito.

—No lo es.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es cursi y un poco tonto.

—El tuyo lo es más. Imagínate, ¿A quién se le ocurre colocarle ''comadreja'' a su hijo?

—Ah que graciosa. —Rodo los ojos.

—Lo soy.

Hubo un corto silencio. Sakura esta cruzada de brazos, e Itachi aun se encontraba perdido mirándola a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si eran reales o no. Ella quería bailar, el aura era magnifica, se estaba llenando de una extraña ansiedad que le inducia a tomar los brazos de Itachi y no soltarlo jamás. Más, cuando esa canción que tanto amaba se había reproducido. Sorprendida ambos se miraron así como: ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Era una canción que trataba sobre un chico que conocía una chica y ambos se enamoraban perdidamente.

_''No sé si es una maldita coincidencia, o el destino me está tratando de decir algo. ¡Por Dios Sakura es lo que estabas esperando durante mucho tiempo! ¡Míralo a él, por favor es un chocolate completo!''_

—¡No!

Se sentía genial, como si por primera vez en su vida empujara al olvido esa timidez tan característica suya.

—Te gusta bailar. — Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—No lo sé. —Estaba insegura, con la mano izquierda sujetando su brazo. Bajo la mirada.

—Es claro que no lo sabes hacer.

—¿Ha-hacer qué?

—Que ingenua eres, bailar.

— ¡C-claro que se bailar! —Exclamo.

—Demuéstramelo.

—Bien, bien. Lo haré.

—Bailaras conmigo.

—Hmp.

—Hmp.

—Si lo harás, por favor no vayas a tratar de ser…

—¿Cómo?

—Molesto.

—No soy molesto. Aquí la molesta eres tú.

—No soy molesta.

—Si niñita lo eres.

—¡No me llames así!

—Lo siento.

—¡Lo siento!

El extendió su mano, ella dudosa lo acepto. Sabía que no debía sentirse insegura, pero aquella canción que plenamente iniciaba, le hacía sentir especial. Eran más que simples nervios, bailar con un hombre desconocido era extraño, pero a ella, le agradaba la idea. Miro a su alrededor. Las chicas rodeaban el cuello de su pareja y ellos las tomaban de la cintura. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de carmín cuando sintió las manos de Itachi guiar las suyas a su cuellos. Ya la sujetaba, su piel era suave y tersa. El quería que se sintiera segura.

Se moría de vergüenza por no saber siquiera un solo paso de baile, Itachi sabia eso de ella, lo noto.

—Lo sabía, no sabes bailar. — Sakura sintió las mejillas calientes de vergüenza abrasarle. Mas no respondió nada. Aunque era más alto que ella, sintió protección. Luego se atrevió a hablar.

—Pequeña mentirosa.

— ¿Eh? B-bueno está bien, lo admito, no sé bailar. — Confeso volviendo a bajar la mirada. Sintió ternura al verla tan indefensa. Rió, la sujeto un poco mas y susurro en su oído.

—Solo tienes que dejarte llevar por la música. La clave es esa, y si te confundes, puedes tomarme más fuerte, seré yo quien te ayude a sentirte segura. —Sakura se estremeció al escuchar aquello. Abrió sus ojos mucho más y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Todo había iniciado, el daba los pasos, la llevaba al ritmo de la música, a algo jamás experimentado. Se sentía extraña, no solo por el hecho de bailar con un total desconocido, si no porque se sentía tranquila, en calma. Se paseaban con una agradable melodía, se sintió acogida en sus brazos, el era fuerte, y rozaba su cuerpo con el suyo.

Cerró los ojos, y aunque era la primera vez que bailaba con un hombre, reconoció que Itachi sabía muy bien de que se trataba la idea de enseñar a bailar a una chica, haciéndola sentirse pacifica. Tuvo la necesidad de recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Deseaba inhalar aquel agradable aroma que emana su piel.

El silencio no era incomodo, es más, era agradable y lindo. Sentía que debía preguntar cualquier cosa para no pasar a la incomodidad del silencio.

—Oye… — Le escucho decir.

— ¿Si?

—A que va esa soledad a la que tu amiga se ha referido.

— ¿Soledad? No entiendo.

—Escucha, Ino me ha contado que tiene que partir a Suiza con su padre. Supongo que ella es tu única aliada o, ¿Me equivoco?

—Ya lo sabía. Ino es como una hermana que nunca tuve. Creo que tienes razón, es la única compañía que tengo en la escuela.

—Me ha contado sobre ti.

— ¿Eh?

—Creo que te conozco más de lo que ya te he conocido en poco tiempo. Tú eres…

—Me ha contado de ti.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Soy?

—Eres extraña.

—Hmp… Cállate. No me conoces.

.

.

.


	3. Olla a presion

**La olla a presión, y el orgullo que se fue al diablo (¿Tal vez?)**

* * *

**.**

Como instinto, sentía las ganas de mirarla a los ojos, sin detenerse y ni siquiera parpadear. El tiempo que le costara, hasta derramar lagrimas. Con la vista cansada de apreciar tanta belleza en esos ojos. Para el, sentía que se perdía en ellos, eran inevitables.

Llego a creer que si ella movía algún musculo, por lo mas mínimo que sea, se estremecería y su corazón lateria mucho mas rápido.

Aquel profundo color esmeralda, hipnotizantes y hermosos.

No pensaba borrar esa imagen de su memoria.

¿Y que pensaba ella?

Era tan orgullosa que era difícil para ella admitir que no era una casualidad cualquiera tener a un chico como ese sujetándola y mirarla de esa manera.

Y cabía decir... Que para ambos era lo mismo.

Ella se había perdido en el carmesí de sus ojos.

—Pellizcame —Murmuro inconsciente de lo que decía. Itachi la miro de arriba abajo. Observo su vestido, estaba tan distraído que ni atino a decir algo. Quiso contestar, pero se entretuvo en la figura de Sakura que tenia en sus brazos.

Bueno, sus piernas no estaban tan mal... Y tenia un bonito cuerpo.

Tan solo con observar su cuerpo, recordó muchas cosas. Pero ella era aun una niña.

La escucho suspirar cansinamente, y recordó lo que había dicho.

_—Pellizcame..._

Parpadeo varias veces y tosió un poco.

—No entiendo... ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? —Sakura ladeo el rostro, pudo darse cuenta que mirarlo muy directamente le aterraba. Le envenenaba el corazón al deleitarse a ver a ese alguien tan... lindo. Y le pausaba el corazón.

—¡He dicho que me pellizques! Dime, ¿Qué idioma hablo? — Exclamo fastidiada. Itachi enarco una ceja y luego sonrió.

—De verdad que no puedo entenderte. —Musito.

Sakura le dedico una mirada desagradable. Itachi noto un bonito color rojo en sus mejillas, y a el le gusto eso.

No había una imagen mas hermosa que esa.

No entendía como podía tenerle resentimiento por algo tan inofensivo como:

Hacer caer a una chica de carácter fuerte, y hacer pasarle una mas de sus vergüenzas. Ah, y también le había dejado la boca hinchada...

En serio que nada tenia lógica.

No... Tampoco.

Y, ¿Si hubiera sido el quien estaría en el caso de ella?

Quizá, también reaccionaria mal.

Y es que ella apenas le había conocido y ya le tenia su guardado. Uno mas para anotar en su lista negra.

Y, si le tenia tanta rabia, ¿Por qué no se deshacía de su agarre y le regalaba una buena bofetada? Estaba tan abstruso.

Si el no lo sabia, había algo llamado ''Encariñarse rápido''

Sakura, le había tomado cierta confianza. Bueno aunque le resultaba ser lo mas desagradable hasta ahora, aunque lo negara. A Sakura le agradaba Itachi, y eso era muy cierto.

Ella aun se sujetaba de su nuca, y el pudo divisar su rostro invadido por ese color rojo. Se mantuvo pensativo.

—Estas, muy roja ¿A que se debe eso? No te he dicho nada... — Sakura lo miro de reojo. Vaya, lo había notado, porque ella sentía su rostro caliente.

Fue ahí en ese mismo instante en el que Sakura quiso matarlo con sus propias manos. Lenta y dolorosamente...

¡Mierda!

De nuevo le miro como si hubiera masacrado a toda su familia,que de seguro el ya se había dado cuenta del odio y repudio que le tenia. Pero, recordó lo venenoso que le resultaba mirarle tan directo. Estando tan cerca.

Bajo la mirada.

Si, el lo supo. Ella podía ser la persona mas histérica conocida hasta ahora. Pero no solo eso, ella era anormal.

—Me evitas. ¿Por qué no me miras?¿Hay algo en mi que te moleste? —Le pregunto.

_''¡Claro que hay algo que me molesta de ti desgraciado! Es que tu... eras tan asdfghjkl, que ni puedo mirarte fijamente. Diablos, espero que te caiga un meteorito ahora mismo... ah, seria fantástico.''_ —Ella era tan histérica. Se sentía triunfante. Bueno si aquello llegase a pasar, seria la cosa mas graciosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Subió la mirada escandalosamente sonrojada y lo miro directamente.

—V-veras...Es q-que bueno... — Balbucear, balbucear, balbucear.

¿Podía confundirlo por mucho mas? Y vaya que si exageraba...

Itachi, para aclarar un poco mas sus dudas, llevo una de sus manos al abrasador rostro de Sakura. Y ella se sobresalto a sobremanera al sentir como su tersa mano la recorría ahora.

—¿¡Q-que haces!? —Cada pequeño detalle le subía la temperatura a su rostro. Oh, el era tan suave.

La acaricio suavemente, no quería ser brusco. Y a Sakura, le latía frenéticamente el corazón. Digamos, que también le agrado eso de el.

_BUM... BUM...BUM..._

Al acariciarla, se asusto. Estaba tan caliente que pensó que era una olla a presión hirviendo.

—Diablos, estas ardiendo. —Dijo preocupado. — ¿Enserio no tienes nada? Esto no es normal. —Itachi la tomo de la mano, pero Sakura quiso soltarse. Pero, no lo hizo. Temía a que el se fuera.

—Estoy bien, Itachi. —Mascullo un poco mas calmada. —Son cosas que pasan, y por cierto, ya te he dicho que no me conoces. Me pongo así cuando estoy con alguien que no conozco.

—Se llaman nervios ¿Lo sabes? —Hubo un corto silencio. Luego Itachi hablo. —Entonces, si dices que no te conozco... Dime algo, ¿Me permites conocerte? — Bueno, aquello ultimo fue... extraño. El la miraba con un brillo especial. Si, y se podía admitir que a Sakura le gustaba mirarlo.

Pero, le seguía aterrando.

Sakura pensó que debía afrontar las cosas, la verdad. Se rasco la cabeza un poco frustrada y lo volvió a mirar.

—Puedes conocerme. —Dijo segura. Itachi sonrió de lado, pero ella interrumpió. — Pero con una condición, Itachi. No quiero llorar por cosas que no valen la pena ¿Esta bien? No quiero que nunca me veas llorar quiero que te quede claro que soy fuerte y lo puedo ser. — Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no la conocía, pero raramente la entendía al cien por ciento.

—Eres fuerte, pero como toda persona hay algo en ti que puede quebrarse. No eres perfecta.

—Lo se.

Ambos sonrieron, el baile continuo, y la fiesta fue mas agradable cuando Sakura se permitió dejar el orgullo de lado. El la tomo de la cintura, y la llevo al ritmo de la música. El le permitió soñar despierta, y ella le permitió decirle cosas bonitas. O, criticar divertido su cabello rosa, y ella, burlarse de las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Y, eso fue divertido.


	4. Sonrisas

**Sonrisas**

* * *

.

Había algo llamado: Atracción.

Aquel muchacho era un imán que la atraía extrañamente, y la hacia sentir cosas que nunca en su vida había sentido. Supo que había alcanzado algo, y eso era…

Timidez de un lado, Orgullo del otro; Eso había notado.

En realidad, para Sakura Haruno parecía ser uno mas de sus simples sueños. Si había ordenado ser pellizcada era porque no lo creía posible, creía que era un insignificante sueño. Cuando en realidad no lo era y le estaba gustando mas que nada. Aquel muchacho que había mencionado dichas palabras, se había revolcado en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Le consideraba lindo, y el era agradable. Que el la sostuviera y le sonriera de esa manera la hacia sentir segura, libre, hermosa.

El le enseño un poco sobre aceptarse a si misma, y no por el hecho de que el fuera un bastardo que creía ser la gran cosa.

Habia pasado poco, pero era mas que suficiente.

Si, a ambos les gusto eso.

—¿Por qué Ino te hablo sobre mi? —Pregunto ella en voz baja. Itachi tomo un mechón de su cabello, lo observo un rato y luego contesto.

—Porque ella no quiere que estés sola. Sabes que ella no estará un buen tiempo aquí. Estudiara en suiza; hará su vida en suiza; conocerá gente… en suiza.

—Suiza… es una estorbo. —Mascullo molesta.

—Debo acompañarte.

—Eso, ¿Puede ser un para siempre?

—Solo si quieres que entre en tu vida, y haga feliz el resto de tu adolescencia ¿No suena divertido?

—¿Divertido? —Imagino ¿Cómo seria? El podía ayudarle a regar el jardín de su padre, la podía soportar cuando empezaba una tormenta, el podía… Mas que nada, brindarle lo que Ino no brindo. No, no sonaba tan mal.

—Ino es una buena amiga. —Susurro el.

—Eso ya lo se. Dime, desde cuando un chico como tu quiere ser mi amigo? —Cuestiono curiosa. Itachi ensancho los ojos, ¿Un chico como el?

—¿Cómo yo? ¿En que sentido? Hay algo malo en mi, ¿Verdad?

—Mmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 17.

—Ah.

—¿Porque?

—Esto aun es mas extraño. Siempre pensé que los chicos como tu eran unos cabrones que creían ser lo ''máximo''.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te has equivocado?

—…

**. . .**

11:30 pm

El año culminaría dentro de poco. Así que ambos caminaron a un lugar un poco mas alejado.

Habían pocas personas; mas que todo parejas tomadas de la mano.

Sakura no entendía nada. Ni a Itachi, ni a ella misma.

Era un poco parecido a ella. A veces era tan ingenuo, a veces era la persona mas interesante. Eso le impulsaba a conocer un poco mas sobre el, lo necesitaba. El era inquietante, era un poco misterioso, y le intrigaba. Le gustaban sus gestos, y mas que nada su sonrisa. Algunas veces se detenía a mirarla durante largos segundos, la incomodaba.

Hablaron largas horas esa noche, el le hablaba de lo importante que había sido el año. Hasta algunas veces la hacia reír por minutos con la respiración muy agitada. Sus anécdotas, y las cortas historias que confesaba.

Nunca antes había conocido a alguien así.

Para el era una muchacha preciosa. Amaba su sonrisa, y sus ojos; y es que le resultaba increíble, hasta llego a pensar que no eran reales.

—Entonces… tienes un hermano… —Ella lo miro, sonrió nerviosa y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca.

—Pero el no esta aquí, el vive en suiza. Ino lo conoce, hasta creo que ya debió hablarte de el.

—Si, ya lo se. Eso siempre lo esta hablando, es su tema principal cada vez que llega de una fiesta y me lo cuenta al siguiente día.

—Esta enamorada.

—Muy enamorada.

Siempre estaban riendo, habían tomado confianza y eso lo había notado Ino Yamanaka, a lo lejos con una copa de champagne en sus manos. Se sentó en una de las mesas mas cercanas al lado de su padre y sonrió triunfante. Ella había querido eso, y ademas lo sabia, lo había asegurado. Sakura e Itachi se iban a llevar muy bien, a pesar del pesado carácter de la pelirosa que a veces lograba sacarla de casillas. Temía que Itachi se cansara de ella, pero sabia que no seria así. El era una persona muy cálida como para hacer eso.

—Ino, ¿porque hiciste eso?

—¿Eh? —Karin Uzumaki, gran amiga de Ino. Peliroja, vestido plateado y una cola de caballo a la altura de sus hombros. Un poco explosiva, estudiante de modelaje y familia de gran importancia en el país. Era un poco celosa, por el hecho de que una de sus amigas estaba siendo correspondida por su ''crush'' * Todos sabemos quien es ¿no? Por supuesto, Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿De que hablas? Lo único malo que he hecho hasta ahora es no broncearme antes de venir. —Agrego divertida. Karin enarco una ceja.

—Yo no hablo de eso, hablo de Itachi-San. —Dijo con las mejillas infladas, observando venenosamente hacia su dirección.

—¿Itachi? Wow, y ¿Cual es el problema con el?

—Sabes que tiene una novia, ¿Por qué mierda lo has obligado a ilusionar a una pobre chicha como esa? ¡Míralos! Se nota que se divierten juntos, hasta le sonríe tan bien… El no le sonríe así a cualquiera. —Hablo en voz alta, algo molesta y en verdad decepcionada. A Ino no le sorprendía, Karin era de lo mas celosa, era una horrible costumbre suya criticarlo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

—¿Pero que diablos inventas? Tsumugi-san es historia, Sakura es candidata a hacerle feliz.

—Hmp, ¡Es una niña! Puedo asegurarte que nunca había visitado un lugar como este.

—Creo que lo de niña es cierto, pero ¿Sakura? Es un demonio, por favor… Ella no es como piensas.

—Me causas gracia, no es raro que la defiendas por ser una mas de tus dicipulitas… —Ino bebió su champagne tranquila, cerro los ojos y el ultimo trago se lo brindo a Karin, quien empezaba con su histeria y miraba largamente al pelinegro que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Tomate esto, te servirá un poco para que te calmes y guardes silencio, rábano estúpido…—Carcajeo Ino. —No tienes idea de cuan feliz estoy…

—Hmp… espero que la chiquilla no se ilusione tan rápido.

—Ya lo veras. —Fue casi un susurro salido de sus labios. Miro atónita a Itachi, el estaba realmente a gusto con Sakura, y que decir de ella

.

.

.

—Dijo que eras muy linda.

—¿Enserio?

—Si no fuera verdad, No seria capaz de decírtelo cara a cara. Tus ojos…

—Mis ojos…

—Me recuerdan a alguien, a una mujer que conocí cuando era un niño.

—¿Cuándo eras niño?

—Si, enserio. Tenia un cabello muy extraño. Era rosa, como el tuyo. —No pudo seguir hablando, la noto triste. —¿Pasa algo?

Subió la mirada, y le miro preocupada. Tenia los ojos nublados y las mejillas igual de rosadas otra vez.

—Si fuera mi madre, creo que me sentiría inmensamente feliz. ¿Sabes algo? Es tarde y mi padre aun no llega, creo que debería ir a llamarle… —Se había puesto de pie, arreglo su cabello y comenzó a caminar despacio.

—Eres una chica buena, Sakura. No te preocupes, yo puedo llevarte a casa.

—Cállate, dijo que vendría por mi a las 9:00. Se ha tardado demasiado

—¡No! No puedes irte aun, en verdad lo lamentaría. —La miro muy directo, casi como si fuera algo que jamas pensaba perder. Y el brillo carmesí de su mirada, era aun mas claro, mas brillante.

—¿Porque?

—Porque me agradas. —Confeso. Bien, eso ultimo fue hermoso, el quería quedarse mas tiempo a su lado. En verdad quería estar acompañado por ella.

—Y tu a mi, pero…

—Hablo enserio.


End file.
